1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means and methods for cooling microelectric devices being tested at high power levels, and in particular, to means and methods for cooling enhancement of microelectric devices tested at high power levels in a liquid bath.
2. Problems in the Art
Microelectric devices are required to be manufactured with high precision and great durability. Quality control requires that the microelectric devices be tested over and beyond their required power-handling range to insure operability and durability. High power testing produces high temperatures.
It is crucial that the microelectric devices be kept within a certain predetermined temperature range during testing. If allowed to surpass that limit, there is danger that damage will occur to the device.
Various attempts have been made to maintain this temperature limit in microelectric devices while being tested. These include conduction to air cooled or water cooled cold plates.
Another method simply immerses the microelectric device being tested in a dielectric coolant. The mode of heat transfer may be face convection or nucleate pool boiling. Other methods circulate or cause the coolant to flow around the microelectric devices.
Although all of these methods are adequate under certain conditions, problems still exist in maintaining the temperature within the necessary range when the microelectric devices are tested at high power levels. Improvement is still needed in minimizing the increase in microelectric device temperature while being so tested, because an excessive increase in temperature alters the characteristics of the device.
Additionally, many of the present methods for cooling require complex structure at the device and an involved coolant circulation system.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a gas jet impingement means and method for cooling enhancement of microelectric devices tested at high power levels in a liquid bath.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a gas jet impingement means and method which will enhance heat transfer so that high microelectric device powers can be accommodated with modest increases in microelectric device temperature.
A further object of this invention is to provide a gas jet impingement means and method which promotes enhanced cooling by agitation of the coolant, induced coolant flow, and evaporative cooling of the coolant near the microelectric device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gas jet impingement means and method which allows higher microelectric device powers to be accommodated within a prescribed microelectric device temperature limit.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gas jet impingement means and method which has a significant improvement in heat transfer performance.
A further object of this invention is to provide a gas jet impingement means and method which is directed immediately upon a microelectric device, but also affects surrounding miroelectric devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gas jet impingement means and method which can provide cooling enhancement of a plurality of microelectric devices simultaneously.
A further object of this invention is to provide a gas jet impingement means and method which is simple in structure and operation, efficient and durable.
A further object of this invention is to provide a gas jet impingement means and method which can be easily adapted to different cooling situations.
These and other features, objects, and advantages will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.